Life after Breaking Dawn
by Westfall99
Summary: The Cullens head back to high school, expecting an uneventful few years of dull, repeated education, but with Bella now part of the coven, trouble just seems to follow their every move..
1. Chapter 1 New Surroundings

~ Firstly Im having writers block atm, and I've been very busy with work lately, so im sorry for the late updates, a few days and chapter 10 will be out.

**BPOV**

"Now, repeat after me, Bella."

I nodded weakly, and she continued.

"Tomorrow, I will wear what Alice tells me too, and I will leave my sweats and old jeans at _home."_

I repeated the sentence, glaring at Edward the whole time, who just looked back at me, innocently.

"And I will wear something worth of...my beauty" Edward finished, his golden eyes sparkling, holding my gaze.

I smiled back, I didn't need to say anything back, I didn't need words when I was around Edward.

Today was the day I would start high school again – for the second time around. As a family we'd left it for 10years, so that Renesmee would be old enough, and I was sure I was perfectly ready to take on this teenage torture, again, out of choice. You can never have enough knowledge Edward had told me when we were discussing plans, so I accepted the fact it was my fate. We would be attending Tuska school, Arizona, a quaint little building that reminded me much of Forks high school.

Things were the same as my pre-vampire school years; we parked the car on the field along with less extravagant cars, Edwards Volvo getting a few impressed looks, which pleased him thoroughly.

"Mrs Cullen...you are certain this is the right choice?" Edward whispered to me as we walked up to the reception, his arm around my waist. The rest of the coven followed behind us – Edward did the talking when it came to things like this, so it was natural he would be at the front.

"Yes." I replied, pecking him on the cheek. "Now stop worrying..."

His forehead creased as he looked at me, trying to search my face for any signs that I could go berserk, on a massacre of the whole school. I shot him a death look and innocently smiling, stood on his foot.

Letting out my shield I thought.

"_Look MR CULLEN" I retorted, using his reference to me. "I will be absolutely fine as long as I have you today, so stop worrying."_

He sighed and walked up to the desk, I heard the hum of him discussing timetables for us in the background as I turned to face the rest of the Cullen's.

Emmett winked at me as I ran my eyes over the 4 figures that stood there, each a vision of utter perfection, more beautiful with my vampuric eyesight. Alice gave me a look, telling me I was fine, even though I knew in my heart I wouldn't do anything.

I stared at my timetable, all the ordinary lessons, but none that the others had. Staring at Edward desperately I took in a relaxing breath, and it hit me. Blood, the warm sound of blood flowing through veins. The faint rhythmic beat of a heart.

School had started.

Surrounded by hoards of students I felt for the first time since being a newborn – scared. I was completely overwhelmed, had I been kidding myself? Sure I could run away from 2 people while hunting, do business with a person and on the offhand chance Alice had persuaded me, go shopping, but never before had I been surrounded by so many beings...I took another ragged breath – it stung. The fire raged fiercely in my throat, I felt like I was going to turn to ashes. It was unbearable.

"Get me ou-" I didn't have time to finish before Emmett scooted me off to my first lesson, Edward shot me a very worried glance as I looked over the huge frame that was pushing me towards English.


	2. Chapter 2 Chemistry

Enjoy, next chapter will be in EPOV.

**~ Bryy.**

Chapter 2 - Chemistry

I could safely say as I sat down in the small classroom that was to hold my chemistry lesson, I felt marginally better about the situation. The pain in my throat had dulled and was now bearable, it had just been the overall shock of so many people, it would have been dangerous, but I was rather proud that it hadn't gone...badly.

I felt like I had after moving from Phoenix to forks, on my first day. The buzz of people around me was background noise; I was only focused on intently staring forward, my hair covering my face as best I could. Even now as a vampire, I wanted to keep a low profile; attention wasn't something I thrived on. I knew next door, in the upper Chemistry class Rosalie would be lapping up the attention, maybe even teasing the boys, which I could imagine would be driving Emmett insane, making his masculine side take over. I chuckled to myself at the thought of Emmett 'bulking up', tense.

"Is something funny Miss Hale?"

I gulped and looked up, a bad impression already, that's just what I needed. I met the eyes of 20students, staring, and a few mouths wide open. The teacher stuttered, seeing my face for the first time.

"Never...mind" He said and strode back to the front of the class, taking a sneaky side-ways glance at me on the way, but was met with a scowl. They were beginning to frustrate me already, with their gossiping, the way they talked about me.

"I wonder...which one of the others she's with. The blondes with the huge one, he made that clear earlier to jenny" I heard the fast chatter of a blonde girl, wearing an off skin colour foundation, which had been caked onto her like a mask. My attention flicked over to thoughts of Edward, where was he now? Was he being put through torture like me? Had anything gone badly? Was Renesmee enjoying herself...?

It really annoyed me not knowing, it would be useful to have Edwards gift at times. Unconsciously I lifted my finger to my mouth and began to bite at the skin there. I fidgeted, coughed, and remembered to blink, all the human things to do. Things were going well, until I smelt the warmth of a figure who had sat behind me. I brushed my thick, brown hair over my ears and looked across, accusingly. Beside me sat a boy of average height for 16, blonde curly hair – much like Jaspers. He had turquoise blue eyes and a cocky smile. I snorted and returned my focus to my workbook.

"What's up darling – something wrong?" He asked, putting on a sickly sweet voice.

I grunted a reply and raised an eyebrow, he wasn't even worthy of an answer, I knew his type, and I was going to put my foot down. If Bella Cullen was going to join a new school, and could be anything she wanted – she was not going to stand for boys like him, but hey, I could have some fun with this right?

"No, everything's perfectly fine thank you." I answered, politely this time.

"Hm...You know, your eyes...Do you have a map? I think I just got lost in them."

I stared at him, had he actually just used such a rubbish pick up line? I couldn't believe it, what a _loser._

I coughed, and with my luck the bell rang, I gathered my books and was out of the door before most of the students had gotten up – damn, I still had trouble with the speed thing.

-

Deep in thought I wasn't looking where I was going, and walked, slap bang into a glowering Emmett, who was resting against a set of tall red lockers, his gaze locked on a small ginger boy approaching Rosalie.

"Watch it Bella! You're still as dangerous as you were as a human, if not worse!" his face straightened and he was his normal, jokey self once again.

"Thanks, Em." I rolled my eyes and wound myself around him, heading for my next class – sport. Groaning I'd forgotten I joined the others for this class, and Emmett soon caught up, realizing this himself.

As I stood with a tennis racket in my hand I don't know who I feared for most, the racket, Edward, the two females we were playing, or myself. Despite my new found vampire strength and perfection in the sport category, I was still rather afraid of this. Sport at high school didn't bring back amazing memories...

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and placed a soft kiss on my forehead, I took a long breath of his smell and rested my head at the hollow of his neck, and I felt safe, happy. He kissed my head and whispered at only a volume a vampire could hear;

"How has your day been, love?"

But before I could answer, I felt him tense up, his perfect calm face going to pained, angry within milliseconds. I turned to see the boy from Chemistry waltzing up, slowly running his hand through his uncombed mop, trying to look cool.

"You!" He pointed straight at Edward, who only held me tighter. "You're together?"

"What does it look like?"

"I guess, but you know, the girl your next to, well, she's smokin'" He said gesturing towards me with a hand.

Edward was getting angry, very angry, behind me I felt the presence of Emmett and Alice, coming to find out what the commotion was about. Edward let go of me and took a step forward, unnaturally the boy didn't react by stepping back, and in fact he stood his ground, glaring at Edward. Had I missed something here?

Letting my shield go, I noticed Edward nod. What had happened while I was away from him? I began to run through the day so far...and realized the boy hadn't been there at the start of my Chemistry class, in fact he came from nowhere. What the hell had he done to make Edward so angry?


	3. Chapter 3 Confrontation

Enjoy!

Any ideas for chapter 4 send me an email, reviews very appreciated.

**~ Bry**

**Chapter 3 - Confrontation**

"You're on MY turf – I don't like it!"

The male specimen that stood before me, of weak build, but with ghostly features, returning my murderous glare, was pathetic. Why did he choose now, in front of my wife – my family to bring back the past. I heard a soft whisper leaving Bella's lips, aimed at me. I clenched my fists into tight balls, fury rolling off my body in waves.

"Don't make a scene, please" She pleaded, her honey eyes melted into mine, she looked vulnerable, scared. I turned back to the boy; as much as I wanted to, I couldn't do what I had in mind...I could take him outside, snap his neck...

The thoughts that crossed my mind were selfish, to do this after everything Carlisle had done, would be shameful. I composed myself and spoke.

"You have no right to do this." I said, simply.

"Right – says who?"

I narrowed my eyes, by now any human would be the other side of the border; I felt the confusion around me.

_Edward...be careful, please! _Alice's thoughts hummed in my mind, but I pushed them back, right now I had to focus on not losing my temper, and crushing his skull in my palm.

To tell the truth, this wasn't the first time I'd met Elliot, the blonde footballer that was now crossing the line, he wasn't human – but he wasn't a vampire. He was somewhat like Jacob, a shape shifter. However he wasn't the type of shape shifter most people knew from mythical stories, Elliot was an incubus – a demon in male form, which brings females pleasure, by well, a terrible action. The fury rose in my throat again and I glared at him, I had come across Elliot in my 30th year as a vampire, whilst visiting Tanya. We spoke frequently until as Em called her, my 'lady friend' was approached by him. Although I felt nothing but friendship for Tanya, I hadn't appreciated this, and had left him in a less than...satisfactory state in my opinion, and he had also received a 'walloping' from Tanya much to his dismay, the idiot hadn't realized what she was.

"Get out, and don't ever come near me or my family again." I shouted, raising my voice, attracting a lot of unwanted attention.

"Look Cullen that was a mistake. You know I regret...choosing her, but if you think I'd ever touch another va-"

Emmett stood forward, towering over Elliot, slamming his hand across his mouth.

"Shut it!"

By now we had many eyes on us, watching intently to find out what was to happen next. I sighed, Bella had put her shield down, and was pleading for me to stop this, to come back and hold her, so she knew I was alright – that things were alright. I felt ashamed at myself for making a commotion on her first day, but this couldn't be helped, his inappropriate thoughts about my wife all morning had driven me insane, I couldn't stand it any longer.

I walked up to him and jerking his chin up violently, maybe a little too hard and fast as I heard it click dangerously, I looked him in the eyes.

"Don't you ever go near my wife, or you'll have hell to pay." I turned his face to look at Bella, and his sudden realization and fear showed clearly on his face.

I left him standing like that as I strode away, I had to get out, we couldn't stay at this school if he was in it, I was too angry for words.

-

I sat on a huge boulder, up high in the mountains, watching Bella hunt. I still got that faint feeling of anxiety watching her wrestle with lions. I began to think back to earlier, we could still go to that school, Elliot was no threat. After all, I couldn't do that to Carlisle – or Rosalie who hated moving. But what if the threat was still there – out of spite, revenge? I knew his character; I knew he would do anything to get back at me. His thoughts from earlier, doing things to Bella only I could do, then killing her, disposing of her like he did the rest of his female victims, was enough to make my blood boil. Well if I had any.

I smelt the familiar smell of Bella as she sat down beside me and gazed into my eyes, I took a sharp intake of breath and for a second lost my balance on the boulder – she'd dazzled me again. She giggled and snuggled up to me, kissing me neck lovingly, her soft palm brushing my hair out of my face. What had I done to deserve her? for she had given me everything I selfishly asked for. Marriage, to love an inhuman monster, and lastly I had taken her soul, I had killed her and brought her back, but she didn't resent me, in fact the love we shared burned fresh and passionate as ever.

In my pocket my phone vibrated, I brought it to my ear and immediately Alice began to gush down the phone to me, her tone filled with an emotion I couldn't quite understand.

**"Edward, Edward, get back – now!"**


	4. Chapter 4 Bodies

**Hey!**

**Thanks a lot for the reviews lately, so many subscribers, and people adding me to favourite story and author, and all these story alerts! Thanks guys **

**Next chapter will be probably the longest as it contains much more action and detail, so don't be surprised if it takes me longer to write it.**

**Thanks, Bry ~**

**BPOV**

As we approached the house the car came to a violent halt, beside me Edwards body had frozen in place, his face expressionless.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I whispered, reaching over to grasp his hand in mine. He didn't even flinch, but continued to sit there, still. I soon began to worry when I saw slight movement, he was clenching the steering wheel tightly, and he had his teeth gritted together.

"Edward, tell me!" I repeated, shouting at him now.

Slowly he turned to face me.

"We have to get out of here." He hissed, speaking through his teeth, clearly trying to contain his anger.

Why did he keep skipping the most important detail? My body began to shake with worry and fear, was Renesmee ok? Was my new family alright? What had happened!?

"Edward, you're not making sense, please just tell me" I spoke, frustrated, giving his hand a strong squeeze.

He took a long breath then looked into my eyes.

"Their finding boys, drained of life energy on the border of the town, piled on top of each other...in an organized...fashion."

For a few minutes I sat there staring at him in disbelief. My stomach churned, even though this really shouldn't bother me, due to myself committing crimes like this to the animal kingdom, but this thoroughly repulsed me.

"Do you...?" I trailed off suggestively.

"Elliot."

I gulped, he was more dangerous than I had originally thought, and it was my fault.

"Edward...I'm so sorry..." I whispered looking at the floor sadly; Trouble seemed to ride on my back.

His eyes ran over me, tilting his head he looked confused.

"If I hadn't made him...wind you up...he wouldn't have done this" I said, beginning to sob.

Edward pulled me into his lap and held me close to his warm chest. I still fitted perfectly in his marble grip. Relaxing, I let out all the built up emotion of the move, the new school, and finally this. I was at breaking point. Gasping for air I buried my face in his t-shirt and cried.

-

I don't know long after it was that he carried me into the house and laid me down on the bed, but I remembered his faint words over my sobs; sorry. He had told me that he was sorry, he felt guilty for causing a reaction like this, he would never forgive himself – that was typically Edward, and he never let anything go.

Yet again, it was my fault for this, if I hadn't started crying...

I heard a bang, a _loud_ bang.

I spun around to face the window, my hand holding the end of the headboard so hard that it crushed under the pressure. My eyes surveyed the room, searching for any sign of life. I couldn't hear a heartbeat, I couldn't smell blood. It wasn't human. Could it have been Emmett playing a joke? Yes, it had to be that. Relaxing again I laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling, my eyes following the trail of intricate swirls that were painted over the expanse.

Then another bang, louder this time, then slowly as I sat up on the bed, a gentle tapping on the glass window filled my ears. Standing up I went to the window, curiosity taking over. It could still be Emmett playing a sick, twisted joke to frighten me – and if it was, not only would I never live it down, but he really was scaring me.

My ears pricked up like an animal as I heard scratching against the window, sending shivers down my spine. It was that horrible, piercing noise that was made by running your fingernails down a shiny surface... oh.

My bottom lip began to tremble as I took a step back. Normally I would've have been scared, the speed, strength and everything that came of being an immortal vampire gave me the advantage in any fight, but the fact that I couldn't hear a heartbeat, and there was no vicious burn at the back of my throat, that frightened me the most.

Outside the door I heard footsteps walking past my room, Emmett was on his way downstairs to watch the baseball game, which Jasper was already sat watching, beside him Alice was discussing quietly with Esme about the little problem. Edward however, was nowhere. Neither was Carlisle. My heart – that no longer beated, felt like it was beating ten to the dozen. It wasn't Em playing a joke, in fact; the whole situation wasn't a joke anymore. I was terrified.

"Isabella Cullen...why don't you let me in, sweetie?" I heard the same sickly sweet voice that I had heard from Chemistry.

Elliot.


	5. Chapter 5 The Fight

**Please take note – before you read this one, it is quite graphic in parts, and if you have perhaps a weak stomach, or are under the age of 13, I thoroughly suggest you reconsider. **

**This chapter is rated higher for inclusion of violence and murder. Thanks.**

Thank you, Enjoy!

I'm thinking next chapter – Edwards POV.

**~ Bry**

**- The Fight  
**

I'd never felt this scared before – every inch of my body was trembling with fear. Surely Alice should see this, and within seconds Edward would be here to save me, and smash Elliot's head in?

Then it hit me, the memory, what Alice said when she came to find me after... I shook my head, pushing the horrible memories to the back of my head. The thought of those months still burned a whole in my once live heart. Her visions of me had been patchy – she couldn't see past Jacob at all. It must be like that, Elliot, an immortal Incubus without a soul, a brain or any feeling. He was a true monster, and I was his next victim. Alice couldn't see me, so here I would stand, well lay, as he drained my body of life.

I stepped back again, backing into the wardrobe door. Behind me the doorknob trembled and broke off. I clutched the sides and braced myself as the window was opened, and in stepped a figure dressed in black.

If I wasn't terrified I would've laughed at his attire – black flared jeans, a black cotton vest, a silk black cloak. He looked like a joke, a micky take of a vampire, I felt a little ashamed in my mind of my first thought of vampires when I was a child, black capes, fangs, slept in coffins, the typical mythical creature. Yet here I stood, a real vampire, cowering against a tall mahogany wardrobe, against a very powerful demon that looked more like a mythical creature, than he did real.

I plucked up the courage to hiss through my teeth, trying not to let my fear show. I controlled my rapid breathing, narrowed my eyes, and stopped my body from making the door rattle.

"What do you want?" I spat, truly feeling more anger than fear now.

How dare he invade my space, how dare he come here, with the intentions of violating everything that meant anything to me – everything that belonged to me. How dare he think he could get away with this?

A loud hiss rose from my throat, sounding like bees. I crouched in the hunting position, my eyes searching for the best place to attack, the best way to get the element of surprise. But he was more experienced than me; after all he was _very _old. He was even older than Carlisle.

"I want you to leave, _now_!" I used the full force of the muscles in my neck and stomach to let out a furious snarl, leaning forward, reading to pounce, sink my teeth into his neck and rip his head from his neck. The thought of the rush of pleasure that I would feel after pushed me closer, ready for the kill. My animal instinct finally took over, and the fight began.

-

We circled; it almost looked like we were dancing. Gracefully I kept my distance, not letting him get too close. He sashayed back, moving from side to side, trying to find a way to take me down – to find a hole in the defence I was surprisingly holding up well. I shadowed his every move, each with perfect concentration. I was moving in time with him, for a moment I thought if I could keep this up, someone would eventually come to see if I was ok, and would end it. The burning lust in his eyes was creeping through my body, it repulsed me. Desire rippled off his body at every corner, his natural skill trying to get through my shield to finish this.

Before my eyes he transformed, from the figure of calm, to a large bulk of fury. His eyes kept resting on the door, he was very agitated.

I knew what had to be done, the next time he took his eyes off me, and I would put all my knowledge, strength and speed into practise. I would crush him like I could rock, I would make it quick, simple. I would do the one thing Edward had craved doing since we discovered Elliot's presence at Tuska. Together our revenge would be so sweet.

Before he knew his mistake, I landed on him with such force his strangely light body flew and crashed into the window, smashing it into tiny ragged pieces. I followed him with inhuman speed, grasping him by the collar; pulling him above my head I smashed his weakening body the floor. He let out a strangled, piercing scream and kicked his legs, fighting back. Where had this come from? I shouldn't have the power to do this – I would've never dreamt that I could do this.

The bitterness of the lives he had taken was now a prominent image in my mind, I only had one thing left to do. Beneath me his legs and arms twitched lifelessly, each broken in multiple places. He must've been in agony... for a second I felt guilty, how could I do this? I was a brutal, merciless monster.

I took a step back, trembling once again, he wouldn't get back up, and he was broken.

But before my eyes, he stood up, a wide grin spread across his ghostly face.

"You really think you could get rid of me that easily?" He whispered, all hint of his angelic innocence gone.

I'd forgotten one of the most important rules of the immortal Incubus; he couldnt repair broken bones or torn flesh, but he could shapeshift into a new form - one with perfectly working legs and arms.

Narrowing my eyes again, I sprung with all the power in the balls of my feet that I could manage. I flew into the air, hanging from a branch, my eyes like glowing orbs in the darkness.

-

What happened next happened all too quickly. I landed on his chest, once again flattening him on the floor, but before I knew it, it was me on the floor, the looming silhouette of the Incubus hovering over me. One sharp kick was all it took to send him flying backwards, but this time he landed perfectly on his feet, his knees absorbing an incredible amount of impact that would've snapped a humans legs in two. The power vampires and other immortals held never ceased to amaze me, I still couldn't believe how far I had come – from being one of the clumsiest girls around, and walking had been so dangerous. But here I stood, in perfect control of my balance, and the burning desire in my arms and feet to use their full potential – which I could imagine was mezmorizing.

Before my eyes he bolted towards the window, but the towering muscular figure of Emmett was much too fast, and within seconds his strong granite teeth had caressed Elliot's neck, his head crashing to the floor, his eyes still blinking.

I had a strong urge to vomit, I'd seen this before when Edward had killed Victoria, but it was happening so close, I could smell the overwhelming stench of rot. Clenching powerful nostrils shut I looked at Emmett, who put a finger to his mouth, shushing me.

Carlisle appeared at the door, and he and Emmett quickly took care of the body, and dismembered head. I felt strong arms around me, and Alice's gentle lips on my neck.

It was _over_.

* * *

Thankyou everyone who's been reading my story, I just want to say that I've been very busy lately, and that's why chapter 6 is taking longer than normal to arrive. However I have now started writing it and it will be posted within the very near future!

Also my older story, also to do with Breaking Dawn, will be updated again, so keep checking for that.

Don't forget to do the poll on my profile, and keep the appreciated reviews coming!

~ Bryy


	6. Chapter 6 Strangers

I turned around and burrowed my face in Alice's Cardigan and sobbed, to a human it would sound like a sharp intake of breath, like I was choking. She held me – her arms feeling much like Edwards did, iron girders, strong and impenetrable. I felt safe, for the moment anyway.

I felt a tug on my arm and I braved a look, before I knew what had hit me my daughter flung herself at me. She put a delicate little hand to my face, her expression confused.

She took me away from the situation, from what was going on around me, and to what I had just endured – to a faraway place, to her dream. She had been riding unicorns through a perfectly lush green valley in the spring, newborn lambs played around their mothers. Butterflies circled her, each and everyone covered in pretty patterns, newborn birds sung sweet songs. Every muscle in my body relaxed as I galloped through the wonderland with my little Renesmee. In the far off distance, dressed in the finest silver chainmail – stood Jacob. He ran up to Renesmee and I felt the warmth of their embrace radiate my body. My daughter truly loved him, as much he loved and cared for her. No longer could I keep them apart, wishing that it wasn't her that he had imprinted on. He would care for her like Edward cared for me, and he would love her unconditionally as I did Edward.

Carlisle brought me out of the dream and Rosalie prized Renesmee off me.

"Bella, we suggest you lie down, catch your breath and relax. You've been through a lot just now, you did exceptionally well..." he paused in mid-sentence, glancing towards Alice who shook her head.

I couldn't take this anymore, why was everyone keeping things from me? I had to drag the information of Elliot from Edward, like trying to get blood from a stone, and now the rest of the Cullen's were keeping secrets from me.

"What now?" I asked, exasperated.

"Well you see – Edwards left, without a word. No one knows where he is...not even Alice; she hasn't had any visions of him doing anything."

The words felt like a punch to my weak stomach, hitting me full force in the gut. I began to choke on my own words – on my own tears. Why was this all happening? It was like someone was punishing me.

"Bella darling, Edward can look after himself; we have no fear of him getting into trouble." Esme hushed me, putting her arm around me, to lead me downstairs.

We gathered around the dining area, Emmett cradling Rosalie in his bulging arms, I held much more respect for him now, and a lot of thanks. No longer did I see him as the joker who didn't take life seriously, for an unknown reason he had known to come for me– at exactly the right time. It could have been simply that he had passed the door and heard the commotion, and using his vampire instincts would have worked out the situation within a millisecond of thought, but I couldn't help wonder if there was another meaning behind his appearance.

I glanced up his body, taking in the rippling biceps, his perfectly toned chest and peck's. He wasn't a bad specimen of a vampire, or brother. Our eyes met, and for the first time since I had been accepted into the Cullen Coven I saw love radiating from his eyes – not the love Edward and I shared, but brotherly love and warmth. He cared for me deeply, much like a sibling of my own blood would have. I answered him with a blinding smile.

Beside me Renesmee nuzzled my stomach, her head resting against my hip, she was falling asleep, her delicate lids fluttering, straining to stay open. I brushed my hand over her head and planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Sleep my dear" I whispered softly, turning to face the meeting once again.

I seemed to miss most of the discussion; I sat there brushing my marbled fingers through Renesmee's hair, staring forward at Carlisle, working out things inside my head for myself. I had to accept it, Edward wouldn't leave – if he had the sudden realization that he no longer wanted me or my love - he would have given notice. Like he had... I cringed, the second time in a few days that memory had risen to the forefront of my mind, someone really was punishing me. I clutched my stomach, imagining the pain the nightmares had brought me, the lack of sleep I inflicted on Charlie those months – I was a terrible daughter.

Behind me Esme put a sturdy, comforting hand on my shoulder and gave me a knowing look. I nodded simply and faced the conversation, ready to take my part in it.

"EDWARD!" Alice jumped up from underneath Jaspers casual arm, straight into the air, gracefully landing on her feet.

In unison we turned to face the door, from which burst through Edward, followed by two equally perfect creatures, vampires of course. He seemed to be panting, he had travelled far I knew that. He was searching for something, his eyes swivelled around the room, a desperate look plastered across the face, it soothed of all expression as his onyx eyes settled on mine. He flew to me, taking me in the tightest embrace he had ever had, repeatedly he laid soft, fluttery kisses on my neck, muttering the same word over and over again, like nothing else could possibly sum up his feelings.

"Bella I am sorry" He said painfully, clutching me tighter to his chest, electricity jolted through our bodies, not only had I missed him in my mind, and in my heart, my body had yearned for his return. Every second we had been apart had been driving my body close to shut down. But he was here now – I was safe, I was loved, things were going to be ok. Feeling heavy eyes on my back I broke apart from Edward, returning the equally harsh stare.

Two exceedingly tall figures stood before me, at first glance they looked identical – in fact to a human they would look identical, but as my eyes ran over their faces, searching for any sign of familiarisation I began to notice the small, but distinct differences.

The male on the left stood bolt upright, dirty blonde hair fell in curls over his shadowed face; an obvious attempt at hiding the prominent old war scars that seemed to complete him and complete his otherwise flawless face. One of his elfin ears was larger than the other, his pink bottom lip fuller than the top. Black tribal tattoos patterned his neck and shoulder, covering the entire left side of his body. That was when the first realisation hit me, both men were topless, German words written so delicately above the waistline of their trousers.

The words of the left man most caught my eye, I had leant minimal German in my school life, but enough to pick out a few singular words of the phrase that seemed to be so eye-catching.

"_Vampir-Lord - Immer"_

They were both heavily tattooed, the man on the right only slightly less – some of his tattoos were outlined in a bold red. His hair was a brilliant red – it reminded me so disgustingly of Victoria, his curls hugged his face, drawing you into his dramatic facial features. He had large lips and very long, thick black eyelashes – both of which a women would die for. Under the frame of eyelashes I noticed for the first time, flames burned in his crimson eyes.

_Crimson eyes._


	7. Chapter 7 Minions!

**Firstly, I would like to apologize for the bad German in the last chapter, I've officially discovered that translators don't work, and I should probably just ask my German mother instead. (Laziness, I Know.)**

**So, onto Chapter 7, Wow! I never thought I'd get this far.**

**Reviews are always very welcome, and any critical tips help me improve.**

**I'm thinking that the next chapter will be in one of the other Cullen's POV, spice it up a little. As for Jacob and Renesmee lovers, there will be a little surprise for you.**

**~ Bry!**

**Emmett POV**

I sniggered; it wasn't every day we got visitors like these. From the look on Bella's face she reckoned he'd pulled them out of a dustbin somewhere, and if I weren't to have bumped into these characters before, I would probably have agreed with her. Aarik – the messy redhead wore a pair of cut offs, much like Jacob the mongrel did, heavens knows why. Germany was full of shops selling perfectly good clothes. _Oh, Alice would be so proud._

I sniggered again, this time attracting unwanted attention from the visitors; I averted my gaze to Rosalie, who stood way too close to them for my liking. I wrapped a muscular arm around her waist and pulled her back into my chest, gazing into her beautiful eyes. To her it would seem like an action of pure love – everyone else would see testosterone fuelled nervousness, my muscles were in no compare to Aariks. People generally thought I was massive – this guy was a beast. Anxiousness and tension radiated in waves off my brothers and sisters, I was clearly not the only one who would rather this visit ended sooner rather than later, my sister, Bella seemed the most worried, she wavered in Edwards grasp – looking very faint. I locked eyes with Edward.

"_Will they stay long?"_

He paused for a second, that hesitation only made me uneaseier. Then he shook his head, making a sympathetic face. _Yeah, he better! He was the one that had brought that scum here._

"My friends...welcome." Carlisle begun in a relaxed, calm manner, trying his best to quell the situation before it erupted. I saw my family relax, their shoulders sagging, their bodies rid of any fear – Jasper was working his magic, and soon I felt it too. I took a deep breath and pushed out my chest, lowered my shoulders and glared at one of the German vampires, this was my territory.

"Oh how nice to see you, Emmett" Aarik spoke fluidly, a taunting edge to his voice, I couldn't help think he spoke better English than some of the humans that went to my school, and took a step closer to me, and to my Rosalie. He was invading my space, and my body noted that effortlessly. This situation was about to start.

* * *

I unwound myself from Rosalie and took an Emmett step closer to Aarik, we positioned ourselves almost nose to nose, our bodies reeked of testosterone, I was not used to my frame and attitude being matched – let alone challenged. Our families clearly ignored the confrontation and went about discussing plans with the fairhead, who had a rather English name – James. I saw the chill that ran down Bella's spine before Edward did; I knew what she was thinking, without the gift. It was getting too much; Aariks hair flowed in long burning curls, exactly like Victoria. His brother, James, shared the same name as her mate. Every second must have been torture, too much like that unwanted memory. Feeling deeply sorry for her, and not wanting to make her worry more I dragged my feet away from Aarik and went to stand back behind Rosalie, however my eyes never left his.

The plan was to use James's gift, Aarik's gift, and our (my family) unity as a team to discover the other deadly Succubus' and Incubus' in the area. Elliot hadn't been the only one, he'd been hoarding minions. It was only a few – 3 male, 2 female as Alice foretold, but one Incubus had enough power to drain the life energy of 10 people a night, then as they gain more power from the energy, they can keep going, bringing that total to 20, and then the circle starts over and over again. What I'm trying to say is that these outcasts of hell – are freakin' deadly! Of course this secret was being hidden from Bella, after her encounter with the leader; I didn't exactly want to make things worse. Vampires can still have heart attacks, _right?_

I'm sure Bella could find another way to break the rules.

During the evening I had been too caught up in my thoughts to register that a plan was forming in front of me – and I had a hefty chunk of involvement.

We would leave as a large group of 8, Rosalie, Bella and Esme would stay put at home – in my eyes out of the limelight and fun, but according to Edward for safety and to dispose of any of the enemy that steered too close to our house. By now I could imagine Bella had been informed of the situation, it was only a guess by the way she sat on the sofa, hugging a pillow, her nails going straight through the delicate fabric. _Esme would be sure to mentally kill her._

We departed, leaving the damsels in distress at home to amuse themselves, yanking the 3 top buttons of my shirt undone – I was ready to par_-_tay! Soon the streets of downtown Tuska were home to creatures of the night, slinking through the shadows, hanging off branches, on lookout behind dustbins, standing millimetres from a beautiful women, their mouths nearly on the ne- no wait that was just me. I shifted my body weight and re-entered the "battle scene". We were heading to the old quarry, where these Incubus' and Succubus' huddled for the night. The element of surprise would be our best friend during the attack, old war veteran (as I liked to call jasper) was in charge, at the front of our group, his stealth and speed a likely winner in a fight between other walks of hell.

* * *

I was relaxed about what was ahead for us, but the other members of the group seemed worried, as if there was something I didn't quite know about these creatures with weird names.


	8. Chapter 8 Special Moment

**Firstly a quick apology for the late update, not only have I been writing both of my stories (the other one will be updated a little later) I have been busy with coursework.**

**I hope everyone enjoyed a good Easter and is having great holidays.**

**This chapter will be a treat for Jacob and Renesmee fans alike, and if that's not your thing, the next chapter just might be. ;)**

**Enjoy**

**~ Bry**

**Renesmee POV**

I knew something was up with my parents and uncles and aunties, I wasn't stupid. In fact my brain capacity was improving rapidly with each day that passed. I was home tutored for the moment by Esme, she felt it was a more important role for her to teach me than to be a housewife anymore, and I think she either just enjoyed the responsibility or spending time with me – either I didn't mind! Esme was a push over and would often take me on a hunting trip, and didn't make me eat boring human food like my parents forced me too. So all in all, life was good!

As I snuggled up to Grandma and Mum for another Cullen family story I noticed how agitated she was, until now I had given up and believed that the others had gone on a hunting trip, and left my female relatives to look after me and the house, - but now I thought about it I could tell something was going on. I could perhaps use this to my advantage; I wasn't a whiny child that would get my push over Grandma to buy me things, all I wanted was my bear. Now when I say bear, I mean Jacob, my big teddy bear! I dreamt of him all the time, and according to him whenever he wasn't with me, he was thinking about the next time we could be together. Sweet, eh? I didn't quite know how I felt about him, our relationship was odd. He was the person, or werewolf that I felt most comfortable with, I cared for him with everything I had, and I loved him. But could that love grow stronger, and deeper? At the moment in time I didn't quite know about the future ahead, and all the puppy eyes In the world wouldn't persuade Alice to tell me.

"Grandma..." I said looking up into her questioning eyes, my puppy eyes in full swing, and my angelic attitude perfect.

"Yes, darling?" Esme replied rolling one of my ringlets with her finger, smiling down at me.

"Can I call Jacob, pleaaaaaase?" I elongated the please like I had witnessed other children doing at the supermarket, the type of whining that made their parents give in, it was the first time I'd used this with anyone – I wasn't quite sure it would work with a vampire...

But of course it did.

"Of course Renesmee." Grandma blinked and gazed over at Bella who shrugged her shoulders.

Soon I had the phone in my hand and was dialling the only number I knew every digit perfectly. He picked up, his voice sounded tired, but deffinatly very happy to hear me.

"Renesmee! What's up! Are you ok?" He sounded a little desperate until I comforted him.

"No, No, everything's fine Jacob, I was just wondering...if you would come round for a bit." I began to whisper the next bit. "Everyone's acting weird, new vampires came to visit and everyone's run off, I'm only here with mum, grandma and Rose." I hugged the phone close to my face under my hair, hoping that my family hadn't heard me inviting him over, or my knowledge of what was going on, I knew Mum would panic if she knew I was a little bit scared.

"I'll be right over." He said and as he hung up I could hear his keys in the engine, the roaring sound of his Rabbit.

I went back over and sat on my mum's lap, resting my head on her throat, closing my eyes.

"Renesmee." She spoke; I could feel the vibrations in her throat. I winced, could I be in trouble?

"That was bad to invite someone round without permission, but I will let it pass this time." She spoke again, sounding too motherly for my liking. Mum never took this tone with me; she usually left it to my father, who did enough lecturing for the both of them. Just then Rosalie appeared at the lounge door wrinkling her nose.

"Mongrel approaching." She muttered and went to sit down on a chair to check her nails. I envied her beauty, but not enough to be self conscious about my appearance. That was silly.

* * *

Rushing to the door I flung myself into Jacobs's arms, somehow the door had opened, as if someone had realized my move, and had foreseen me hitting my head on the door and embarrassing myself. I looked towards the otherwise of the door; my mum held the door open, one of her eyebrow raised. Red blood rose to my cheeks and I burrowed my head in Jacobs chest.

"Woops."

"Woops indeed Renesmee."

Mum was REALLY agitated tonight, and it was making her...grumpy? I didn't know what it was, but it wasn't Bella.

"We'll be in my room Mum." I said breaking the embrace and looking directly into her eyes, giving her the 'trust me' look. Finally she nodded the cue for my exit.

* * *

Caught up in Jacobs's arms we ran to my room, we didn't often get the chance to be alone, to talk and not be observed, to be children. We curled up on my bed, my body fitting perfectly in the curve of his. We lay like that for a while, his huge paw like hand brushing my hair, his cheek firmly rested on my head, his free arm loosely hung over my stomach. I felt so safe, so happy, and so alive! I giggled at the hidden meaning behind the word and smiled dazed up at Jacob, who more than returned it. Without warning he leant down, human hesitation showing. Then feeling one of his hands move to the nape of my neck, the other continuing to brush through my hair, I moved myself closer to him, something I knew he would've done himself if I had left it much longer. His hand touched my wrist, signally me to move my arm around his neck, I did as I was told, and not that he was forcing me. I felt stunned, I knew what was happening, but I didn't expect how _warm _it felt. Then I felt the most amazing thing in my life, surprisingly soft and warm lips pressed lightly against mine.


	9. Chapter 9 Final Confrontation

**Yet again sorry for the late update, I've been very busy lately.**

**Updates will be more often soon, and I will begin to continue my other story, which is also based around Breaking Dawn. Also, an apology for the fact this chapter will be short, but the next will be longer, as I'm having writers block at the moment **

**Thank you loyal fans **

**~ Bry**

**Edward POV**

Italy.

The cradle of all European cultures and peoples, the 18th most developed country, was now ridden with strong, majestic vampires, and filthy, cowardly Incubi, and Succubae.

We were chasing them through the winding streets of darkness in Rome, the vast capital city. Although they lacked in the speed factor they were more cunning, these creatures were lethal, and had to be removed. For the sake of the women in my life I felt responsible for the job, no longer did I have to fret about the disasters that quite frankly launched themselves at my love, but I still had my hybrid daughter to fill the gap that Bella had now opened.

Through all terrains we had chased the incubi and succubae, the arrogant optimism we had once shared as a group, tainted. Across country and state we followed their every mood, at one point outsmarting them, only to be equally outsmarted. It was an equal game, and at any point things could change, this could only be a rollercoaster chase, the winner; the one who wanted it most. I wanted it most, to protect my family, my friends, for these creatures were dangerous to them, being female, and to let their leader be so close to Bella, I had failed. Yet another thing to add to my list of inadequacies to Bella.

"_Changed course. We have time for a phone call, and a hunting stop, and then we really have to get a move on, Edward."_

My eyes met Emmett's and I nodded, I knew the circumstances, the dangers, what we were facing. The sooner this 'job' was done, the better, for I missed Bella, Nessie, home.

* * *

I broke off from the group, a wary move at this point of time, and positioned myself against the log cabin, reaching for my phone. But before I could dial the keys, my phone began to buzz violently, almost crashing to the floor.

"Hello?" I asked, not sparing a moment to glance at the caller.

"Incoming!" Shouted the light voice of Alice, which was now full of anxiety and worry.

This was it, the final confrontation. But would I be ready? Would any of us be ready? The course of the day had changed within seconds, one second a calm relaxing evening ahead, preparing to continue the chase within the early hours of the morning, and now we were about to face the group, man to man.

"Aarik – they've turned around for an attack, make sure everyone is ready." I spoke, choosing my words carefully as each left my tight lips. I hadn't been involved in so many acts of bloodshed, than I had whilst being with Bella. She still seemed like a death wish, just an unbelievably beautiful one.

I watched as Aarik scolded James in his mother tongue, for he had failed, and Aariks – my great friend, hated failure. James, in an unholy coincidence was a tracker, one of the world's best. Once part of the Volturi he had been their tracker, to save them the job of chasing after anyone that escaped, but because that rarely happened, he quickly got bored of his job. Young minds needing feeding, and within 2 years of his stay he was back on the 'open road' as he quoted it. Aarik on the other hand had always been the cold-blooded fighter he perceived himself as. From newborn life he was fed twice more than any vampire should, and instead of his power and strength decreasing to the normal rate of a vampire like myself, his had increased in leaps in bounds. Much like a newborn baby does as it grows and develops. Now Aarik was a beast, an elder compared to Emmet. Where he lacked in knowledge and quite frankly a brain, he thrived in strength and weight. The word monster came to mind. However Aarik was the best thing we could wish for at this moment in time as we prepared ourselves for the unexpected. We towered over them in strength, speed and power, but where we were weak in other parts, they were strong. The only part of Incubi and Succubae is the fact that they gain knowledge, faster than any living, or in their case, dead creature. Where we made mistakes, they grew closer to defeating us, which is why they were getting stronger mentally and closer to making an even fight.

Sure enough after 5minutes passed, they appeared. In blue jeans and plain black t-shirts they looked no different to teenagers of 17 out for the night, but behind the props were vile, dangerous creatures, their limbs burning with growing power, their brains bulging, and the oh so horrible ability to change forms. Yeah, that would be hard to overcome, but not impossible.

"Edward, to the left." Jasper hissed out of the corner of his mouth, his cat like black eyes never leaving those of the group. I acknowledged his request and heaved my body weight to the left, gracefully as I could. After that jaspers ordered a few more people about, whilst my eyes locked with those of the temporary leader, a tall, olive-skinned female. Behind her, uncomfortably close stood an obviously interested male, a short skinny figure and a mop of uncombed brown hair made him stand out as my first target.

"Edward, take the boy. The quicker we take care of this, the better. I'm starting to get symptoms of being away from Alice."

Jasper refused to relax his gaze on the group, and I was surprised that he would let me into his mind, as he rarely would talk to me like this, he felt face to face interaction couldn't be beat, in some ways I agreed. Another surprise was that he had made reference to his relationship with Alice, which was foreign territory to the rest of the Cullen's, he seldom talked of his feelings towards her – he must really miss her, and that brought me back to my Bella, and the fight re-positioned itself at the forefront of my thoughts.

_**Bring it!**_


	10. Chapter 10 Alone

**Sorry about the wait, I've been very busy with important school work. However this means I'll won't be able to write the other story yet, but will continue with this one when I have the chance. Thanks for your patience. I decided I'd skip the violence of the fight, so over to Bella.**

**~ Bry**

Bella POV

As I walked into school that morning, yes walked, I skipped the offer of a solemn ride with Alice, I felt somewhat incomplete. Part of me inside was missing, and that part was Edward, for it had been ages since I had not shared a school day with him. I wanted my soul mate.

I felt the heavy, confused looks on my back and I kept my head down, trying so hard not to speed ahead to my first lesson at an inhuman speed. The urge to scream, was unbearable.

I was confused mainly; no one had spoken that morning of my brothers, of Edward. It hadn't crossed my mind until now, that maybe Alice nor Rosalie knew quite where their loved ones were either. We were all in this together, however our suffering was different. Rosalie seemed almost normal, although she looked paler and more fragile than normal. Alice on the other hand, seemed the complete opposite. I really hadn't given thought to her and Jaspers relationship before, or how close they were in secret. They must be because as Alice padded up to the reception that dull, dreary morning, she looked empty, broken, scared. I wondered if she had seen a vision, one that had left her like this, and if she had, I was quite glad that she hadn't informed me, I really couldn't deal with much more just yet.

* * *

Sport. _Yuck._

The rain poured down as my class emptied out onto the tarmac basketball court and began separate games; I of course, followed behind Alice. One thought did cross my mind and somehow a little smile managed to spread across my face. Edward had said to me that day before we left for the baseball game, that I smelt even better in the rain, and the glorious buzz that lined my throat, was worse than normal, clearly what he said was true. I wanted the flow of the red liquid much more than normal.

Just as I realized what I was doing, leaning strangely close to a male from my sport class, I felt a painful blow to my lower stomach, then the familiar smell of my sister in law. Alice had seen my movements and launched herself between me and a freaked out Matt Dimitri from the year below, who didn't really belong in my class at all, but had come to talk to the professor. Damn. That was a close one. I looked guiltily up at Alice who sighed and rolled off me, only to sit beside me and stare up at the grey sky.

"I feel your pain." I whispered, and for a second those empty eyes of hers met mine and she looked like she was going to cry. "They really will be ok, Ali." I spoke carefully and placed my hand in hers and gave it a soft, comforting squeeze.

I could see she was about to mumble something in reply when we both sensed a crowd taking place in front of us. Twenty 18 year olds had gathered to stare at us, jaws permanently glued to the floor. I really hated the attention that we got at times, normally if Edward was here, I would've just shrugged it off, and maybe even enjoyed it a little, because hey what girl didn't like some attention? Oh right, I wasn't a girl. I was a _vampire_.

"Bella, they can't be ok. I see nothing. I see black, darkness. I'm scared Bella, truly."

That's when it hit me.

This was only the second time this had happened to Alice.

Something was wrong, _very_ wrong.

That's when Alice flew her arms around me, hid her face in my shoulder, and sobbed.

* * *

**Sorry about the delay guys, next chapter will be in the point of view of the human Bella attacked. Sorry if it's not as good as my others, I'm a little rough and am working my way back into this. Enjoy, review and send any questions you have! :)**


	11. Chapter 11 Matthew J Dimitri

**Chapter 11, Bry is totally back in action. Hope your all enjoying the sun! Congratulations to for winning the French Open once again, would be nice if there were a few tennis fans that read my story :)**

**This chapter is in the POV of Matt Dimitri, he's 16, and female obsessed and has plenty of his worries. However, I don't think vampires were top priority, **_**yet.**_

_**~ Bry**_

**Matthew J Dimitri POV**

Bex was ignoring me – again! What I'd done this time to annoy that god damn girl, I really didn't know. She blew my mind, perfect body; perfect everything, personality – not so great.

I had been minding my own business when I'd wondered into the courts to talk to Prof G, Id wanted to catch him before the next lesson rush, which then I would've missed my chance, so id skipped class and headed over to scout him out.

It was then, before I knew what had happened from behind me to female bodies flew through the air and slammed into the caging that surrounded the court – _what the heck! _When I had turned to see what the hell was going on, the sight that met my eyes **PWOAH!** Those females were totally _smoking! _Immediately my jaw dropped to the floor and I felt wetness at the corners of my lips, embarrassed I rubbed the drool away with my fist, yet my gaze was fixed, for good it seemed. Minutes into my entrance and I had already made my presence clear – the complete opposite of what I really wanted, and proceeded to attract more attention than I had nightmares about. The rest of the class that these hot chicks belonged to had crowded around me, one overconfident male, the captain of the soccer team I think, relaxed his arm on my shoulder.

"_You wish." _He said simply, his cronies sniggering behind me. What did that mean?

"You want to know – do you?" he continued, as if he'd read my mind, he was such a creepy figure. "They have boyfriends, big, big guys. Scary as hell – mess with them, and I don't think you'll breathe much longer. It's a lost cause dude, seriously." For one moment his eyes captured a sad scene of rejection, running away with his tail between his legs. I couldn't help but chuckle under my breath. His expression snapped back to his normal cruel look and he gave me the once over.

"And anyway, a skinny runt like you, with spots and glasses, has no chance." He spat and turned to walk away when someone came to my rescue. Who it wasn't, I wasn't sure until I met their gorgeous chocolate eyes that seemed to melt under my gaze. She was more perfect than my Bex, more perfect than, hell she was better than a super *^%$ %&*model!

"Don't be horrible. He's not even in our class." The words she spoke were minimal, but they held the class like they were her puppets, including the fella that had been harsh to me. He met her eyes and seemed to change before my eyes, from a bully – to the bullied, a lost puppy willing to give his life.

The beautiful female met my eyes – she looked so inhuman, so unreal. Perfection like this wasn't achievable in a real girl. Real girls aren't perfect, and perfect girls aren't real, but before me stood a girl that defied that, that seemed to defy all the laws. Yet, she gave me the heebie jeeebies.

Then I keeled over.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon and evening unravelled like any other, I got my lunch money stolen, my hair ruffled by god knows how many girls feeling sorry for me, and headed home clutching my 'man bag' surviving, only just, another day at school.

I got into bed as soon as I got home and leapt into bed, so glad to be away from everything, from a few specific people. But one thing failed to leave my mind as much as I wished – her. She'd saved me right? I could get her some flowers…girls liked that type of thing? Or maybe a necklace? A ring? Feeling a little flustered with the whole romantic thing I decided on flowers, I'd pick some up on my way tomorrow and get someone to deliver them for me.

"Man up Matt! For god's sake!" I muttered punching myself on the shoulder; I really had to stop being a wimp. She was just like me – human, flesh and blood, nothing to be scared about, she wouldn't _bite._

As I drifted off to sleep I thought of the possible outcomes that tomorrow could bring – she'd thank me politely and walk off and leap into some other boys arms, she'd reject me and the flowers, she leap into my arms (very unlikely) and kiss me…then I'd be the talk of the year…

What I didn't quite realize, was how tomorrow really would unfold. I'd picked the wrong girl.


	12. Chapter 12 Sweet Reunion

**I just came back from holiday guys, so sorry about the wait! I hope your enjoying my story :) Any reviews are appreciated!**

**Who's looking forward to Eclipse? I am!**

**~ Bry**

**Bella POV**

Wow. That was one _weird _day. For the first time since becoming one of the undead I had actually attempted to attack a human, I felt so disappointed in myself, and to add, a little bit sick... If that was possible? It was so unlike me to do something like this; I must really be having withdrawal symptoms from Edwards's disappearance, or I was just going simply insane.

All the boys had been gone for 3 days now and the huge hole in our lives that had once been filled was gapingly empty. I hadn't been apart from Edward in such a long time, not like this since – since _then. A _memory I didn't want to recall, maybe…? No, that couldn't be it. Emmett wouldn't leave Rosalie, and Jasper would never leave Alice… maybe they were in trouble? Maybe the worst…no! They had disposed of the Incubi and Succubae and…that's where I became stuck. We had super speed, even if they'd followed them all the way to the North Pole they would've returned within an hour, two if Emmett was doing some nature spotting. The thought made me chuckle.

"Bella Hale, will you please not fall asleep in my lesson." I looked up to see the looming figure of my slightly chubby chemistry teacher and gulped, the way I was splayed out on my desk my head buried in my arms must've made me look like I was asleep, if only she knew the truth, she wouldn't accuse me of sleeping.

"Sorry" I mumbled, if I were still human, blood would have rushed to my cheeks in giant pools. Today had started badly, and at this rate would probably end badly as well. I sighed and left as the bell rang one lesson down, 4 more to go.

As I robotically made my way down the dull, bleak corridors to my next class, which until the last moment I hadn't known exactly what it was, my body became motionless before my brain had made the connection, or the sent the signals. Right in front of me – millimetres away from touching my pale marble skin, stood a very average boy of about 14? With messy ginger hair and freckles. Trying not to pull a face which would be unlike me anyway, I flashed him a quick meaningless smile and turned away when I felt his arm grab mine. A intense burning feeling ran up through my arm, leaving a mini fire where he was touching me, I flinched in pain. Within seconds I had escaped his grip, and was the other side of the hallway. Only just managing to stop a hiss I formed 3 words.

"Don't. Touch. Me."

"Chillax babe!" The boy that had touched me murmured as he closed the distance once again. He clearly hadn't even hit puberty yet, why was he trying? An attention consuming feeling burned in my throat, getting worse by the second. Big mistake boy.

He was going to caress me. Fingers face. Unimaginable strength. Blood. Death. Screaming. _Trouble. _I couldn't let this happen – in fact, I wasn't going to let this happen. Id given a lot to be here, gone through so much. I was flattered by the attention, but I wasn't going to let him do this to himself. Then it made a connection. Was I like this with Edward? Did I make him feel like this? I must have done.

I looked down at the ground sadly, taking my eyes off him for only a second, but that second counted.

"Wow, your cold, babe." He whispered in my ear and went to brush my cheek again with the back of his hand, when a strong, and very pissed male hand grabbed his wrist, and with a flick flung him, with a loud smash and crumpling of metal, into the lockers.

My heart missed a be at. Edward. Edward. Edward! The familiar smell pungent in my nose, the warmth reaching me from far away, the pleasant calming sound of his breathing, his beautiful face gazing back at me, just as relieved to see me alive and safe.

Utter relief flooded through every inch of my body, my stunted breath caught in my throat, and I felt warm and utterly calm. He pulled me into his arms and held me close, in my body my heart felt like it was beating 10 to the dozen, if it could. My whole body buzzed with warmth and electricity, each touch felt like an electric shock, making me feel so alive. This was what I lived for, this feeling. I took a relief breathe and gazed up into his cold onyx eyes, they felt so warm to me – they felt like home, safety, familiar.

"Never leave me again, mister." I barely breathed as I jabbed him in the jugular. "Never again."

"I'm sorry Bella, so sorry my love." He whispered back, only just loud enough for me to hear, spectators of this magical moment would see too perfect creatures in each other's arms, their lips motionless, their body's like statues.

"Why..?" I began to ask, my lips not straying from the base of his neck, my arms tangled around his back, my body joined to his.

"Let's not talk here love, home." He said brushing my hair out of my eyes and planting a kiss on each of my eyelids lightly.

I was going to put up a fight when he gave me a nudge – and I gave in. Who cares, I had Edward.


	13. Chapter 13 Jasper and Alice

**This one is for my dad. Happy father's day!**

**So I thought, I hadn't covered much of the mysterious and secretive relationship between Jasper and Alice, so this chapter is dedicated to them, the stories going to freeze for them in this chapter – while we get to know the couple inside and out. If you have any ideas for the story, or just would like to post a review, I would be so appreciative!**

**To Jasper and Alice fans, enjoy!**

**~ Bryyy**

**Jasper POV**

As her comforting hand brushed over the scar that was prominent over my eyebrow I felt relaxed, I was worn out from the fight and the journey – after all, it hadn't quite gone to plan. But I didn't want to think about that right now, in fact, I didn't want to think about anything. I just wanted to enjoy this moment with my soul mate, my Alice. Her beauty, the way she transformed from the bouncy, bubbly figure the others knew, to a calm statue of perfection in front of me. Every inch of her – from head to toe, was my image of utter flawless perfect, she unlike human girls, or even other females of the vampire race – was perfect right down to the bone. That's why I chose her, well that's why she chose me. I felt like I completely give in to her orders when I'm around her, like I too change. Her comforting words, just her smile, the way her lips invite me in, calm me at times where I fail to do it myself.

"Jasper, stop that!" From beneath me she was giggling – like a little human girl, light and ceaseless. Then I realized how I was, I was hovering over her, my stone hands in fists either side of her head holding my body weight. My hair was dangling dangerously over her delicate face, my body centimetres from her body. I wasn't expecting it when she pulled my hair and darted out from beneath me, pulling my body to the ground with a crash as she punched me in the back of my knee. More giggles. Rolling my eyes playfully I took my hunting form, my body in predator mode, ready for a fight. Even more giggles. Then I pounced, as I smashed into her full force my arms immediately stretched behind her head, protecting it from damage. To me she was as fragile as a human.

"Hey!" I heard a scream from downstairs, my mother – Esme, wasn't too happy about us using the house as a play toy. Alice cringed in my arms, pretending to be frightened, and then guess what, more giggles. They fluttered around the room as she climbed up the walls like a spider – a beautiful spider, and landed on the bed with perfect balance and grace.

"Oh, now it's a game, Alice." I said grinning. She was done for.

Closing my eyes I felt my way across the floor, like a tiger. She was my prey and within seconds she WOULD be in my arms, my victim. But, when I opened my eyes she was on my back, pulling my hair. What the hell? I'd missed something vital. Whilst I was imagining her in my arms, I'd forgotten to use my ears.

"I win!" The hyper angel voice rang in my ears. I wasn't going to hear the end of this. I sighed and turned myself over slowly – only to meet the greedy eyes of my wife.

"Whoa Alice what the –"

Her perfect pixie form was on me in milliseconds, straddling my hips. Wide eyed I stared at her, what had come over her?

* * *

"Jasper, I love you." She whispered, her lips vibrating on my jugular.

"As I love you." I whispered back holding her tight in my arms. I brushed her hair out of her eyes, tucking her short curls behind her ears. Alice's eyes twinkled as they locked with mine, her fragile arms wrapped around my chest like a cage – a cage that I wouldn't mind being locked in for the rest of eternity.

"I simply love everything about you Jazz." She murmured again, it filled my stomach with butterflies and a warm feeling.

That's when I made up my mind.

"Alice, put on your finest. I'm taking you out."

Her body trembled in excitement and anticipation against mine.

"Oh, where Jazz?" She stood up in front of me – baring all. Another wave of lust rushed through me.

**

* * *

Alice POV**

I didn't know where we were going – as much as I tried nothing came to me. It must be because Jazz didn't know either. I gave him a playful punch to the chest and tilted his head to the left and gave me a questioning look but I shook my head and focused on where he was leading me. Jazz's arm was warm over my shoulder and with every step our body's brushed with the closeness. We'd been together for so long but I still noticed every moment as if it was a first date, which to recall was back at that diner in Philadelphia, and together, with the help of my 'sight', we'd search for Carlisle and his family, I'd told him about the ability to survive off of animal instead of human blood, and to my surprise he'd followed me, believed me. That was where it had all begun, where or trust grew.

As we walked down the dark street I edged closer to jasper nervously – despite what I was, there were still some dangerous things out there. Even though I was with my man, and I had my ability, some things still gave me the chills.

"Baby?" He asked, this time with words. "What's with you?"

He'd stopped; he was now a step behind me, staring at me.

"I'm sorry Jazz, I'm excited, and a little…" I looked down embarrassed. "Scared."

"Scared?"

"You know humans…"

It clearly made the connection as his body became prominent against my body; he was kissing me on the lips like nothing else was more vital, like he was craving our touch. Jaspers perfect hands clasped my cheeks allowing him to use my force – thankfully I was a vampire didn't need to breath, or in fact I couldn't faint.

We never kissed in front of people, and there was a good reason for that. Apart from the odd kiss we didn't like to make people feel uncomfortable like Emmett and Rosalie did. Rose liked to advertise their relationship whilst Jazz and I liked it to be a private thing between ourselves. Our family accepted and respected that – however the human world, which was evermore separate – didn't. Once, back at Forks when I'd been a little more than worried about the sudden Bella appearance in Edwards's life, Jasper had comforted me in front of the whole class, and taken me wildly by surprise. He'd broken our agreement, but did I care? Heck no!

He'd taken me by surprise, a public sign of affection was hugging, and he'd literally smothered me with his body and presence. We'd kissed romantically right there in the classroom, in front of about 30 gawping humans, yet just that one time I couldn't care less. Smugly I opened my eyes and met those of Jazz looking equally smug. Had we been thinking about the same event?

That whole time whilst I was reminiscing, our lips had not separated. It was going to be a very long night.


	14. Chapter 14 Turmoil

**Sorry for the delay, I've been very busy with work and all that comes with it. I made time for Eclipse though – very good :)! Next chapter will be longer as I had to ease you into the new plot as quickly as I could, still with that element of surprise and anticipation!**

**Enjoy, keep the reviews coming, please!**

**~ Bry**

**Bella POV**

Edwards's arms crushed me, holding me against that perfect marble chest of his. I knew his game – he always did this. His intoxicating scent twirled around our bodies, intertwining us together. We were one, yet again.

_Spill Mr Cullen._

I let my shield down for a fraction of a second so that he could hear, then forced it back up so he couldn't hear the thought that followed, me thinking how adorable his hair looked curly. That would have completely wrecked the moment.

'We really should get back to renesmee...she's hardly been with us the past few days, love.' He answered and tried to pick me up – but to no avail as I flipped him over and slammed down onto his body, hard. I pinned him down, my fists either side of his head, my eyes firmly on his face, my eyebrow narrowed.

"Now." I spoke sharply, to show it wasn't a game anymore. He'd left me worrying for days, I'd thought the worst, and I'd feared the near impossible. From somewhere inside me such annoyance and...Hatred? Bubbled. I flipped back, crashing into the wall. My whole body – every nerve on my body, was tingling, stinging in fact. Something weird was happening, really weird.

"Bella love, I'm sorry for worrying you." Edwards's long eyelashes shadowed his eyes as he gazed up at me, trying his best puppy eyes.

Suddenly, and for the first time ever, I felt nothing. No butterflies, no feeling at all. My body was numbing by the second. What the...? Turning around I brought my marble fists to the solid beige walls and closed my eyes tightly, banging my head once against it – leaving a huge gaping dent in the plaster. The veins in my hands stood out like bridges over my fingers, like little green streams in elegant patterns over my dangerous weapons.

"Bella what the...?" Edwards's angelic voice remained calm, like it always did, even at times of panic. My whole body was still trembling; I didn't know what was wrong, or what the hell was happening to me. Could this be part of the transition, which I hadn't been told about? Or was I just...weird?

So many questions that I wanted answering, so many questions that couldn't be answered. My mouth would not move, my lips were somewhat sealed together.

Just at that moment, where despair hung over my like a thick blanket, I let out a shrill scream, pain prickled on my skin, rang in my ears, and breathed with me. The pain, much like the pain I felt when first becoming a beautiful immortal, was becoming part of me, quicker than I could scream for help. Within seconds my playful episode with Edward had changed, into a nightmare, a nightmare that I could have never planned or dreamt of. Slumping to the ground I held my hands over my ears and shook my head, it was worse than any migraine I'd had during my human life. It was _unbearable_ pain. One more scream and I felt the arms of Edward around me, pulling me up against him, my steel girders, and my rock.

Amongst the confusion I didn't see Renesmee stood in the doorway, her curls shaking as much as she was. Her little fragile body was rocking side to side, her face an unhealthy shade of white. I could hear her heart beating ten to the dozen, so fast it felt like any moment it was going to fly out of her mouth, if that were possible.

"Nessie, get someone, FAST!" I could barely hear Edwards's voice in the distance as my eyelids began to flutter. Which, if you knew anything about vampires, it was impossible for them to faint or sleep. Something was so very wrong.

Just as darkness consumed me, and loneliness engulfed all I knew and felt, a mysterious male voice entered my head, heading towards a crescendo with every word he spoke.

**Edward POV**

If I could cry, tears would be falling in streams from my eyes right now. Helpless was the only emotion I could feel, my body was numb to anything else, yet I held on for dear life, onto my wife. She wasn't dying; I could still feel her warmth against me. I needed her to drop her shield right now, so I knew what was going on. I felt physically sick, watching my wife fall to the ground in front of me, her limbs turn to jelly.

I'd never wanted to see Emmett, or any of my family, so much in my whole time living with them. I needed Carlisle here right now, to tell me things would be ok, and to unscramble the puzzle. After all, she couldn't be ill, she couldn't be asleep, she couldn't have blacked out, my Bella was no longer human, and those things couldn't plague her life anymore. However it meant when things like this happened, once in a blue moon, we were all left completely clueless.

It suddenly came to mind, I knew exactly who could help, for reasons unknown they were the only people that were visible in my mind, were James and Aarik.


	15. Chapter 15 The Mental Fight

**So, here we again. Who knew we'd get this far, eh? :D**

**We'll all should start to be explained in this one, hopefully. Within the next few chapters all shall be clear, and why everything is happening will be very obvious. Of course if you have any questions, either review it, or send me a quick message.**

**Thank you to everyone who's stayed loyal to me and this story.**

**~ Bryy**

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

Vampires were immortal, no sickness but heartbreak could bring us to our knees, yet, as always, and Bella was defying the laws of what was right and normal. So, as I laid on the floor, the very lifeless and cold body of my wife spread across mine, I began to wonder what else was somehow possible. I closed my eyes and held tightly onto Bella's soft crossed arms, just to keep me sane, and to reassure me that she was still there, alive and fighting. If I were to let go, it felt like she would too, and that, I could not bear. The loss of Bella would never be something I'd have to go through again. Painful memories off the conversation I had with Rosalie when I found out Bella had decided to go cliff diving, stained my mind. Even now I felt guilty, and just a little shaky.

It felt like a lifetime before I felt Carlisle fall to my side, his face just as pained and stressed as I felt.

"Will she, be okay?" I managed to stutter, the sides of my lips felt heavy, each word a dreadful struggle. Running my fingers through her beautiful chocolate locks made the realisation that she was unnaturally still, even for a vampire, even more real.

"Edward, my son, you need to talk to Aarik. What happened on the battle ground, I fear for her."

I stared into his bottomless black eyes and sighed. For once my father, who I idolised, was saying that someone would be more help than him, medically. This made what was happening, even scarier.

"Edward, she's not dead, she's…somewhat sleeping, you could say." His lips moved slowly, his whole body focused on us. But I knew he was just as confused and frustrated as I was. He didn't know what was going on, nor could he help, in any way possible. Bella was in it alone, whatever it was that was happening to her. Which made me feel weak, useless and incredibly alone.

"Vampires do not sleep." I said bluntly, anger bubbling underneath my skin. Vampires did not sleep, so what the hell was going on.

**Bella POV**

_Aarik. _

He was the only one that could give me answers, however right now I was more focused on the fight I was putting up. Elliot's voice rang in my ears; he was all that I could feel, smell, sense.

"You should know by now that you aren't immune to MY powers Bella." His spine chilling words vibrated in my mind once again, and deep in my heart, I knew he was true. He was an incubus, not a vampire. In some ways he was stronger than one, and that meant I wasn't immune to him. He had control of my body, my mind, and my feelings. I was in grave danger, and boy did I know it. He had successfully taken over my body and brain and shut it down so that I had collapsed, I was no longer Bella, and I was Elliot in a female body, with only my mind left – to send me insane. This was how they were, they dug deep into you, and controlled you to do all sorts of things, including give them your most precious gift.

"Now Bella, how about I tell you, what happened, what you sadly missed?"

A vicious, rumbling snarl rose in the base of my throat, it was completely uncontrollable, and took me – and Elliot, by surprise. Taking that moment of surprise I screamed, and screamed, and _screamed_. It broke through the invisible barrier that was holding me captive, and hit all four walls of the room I was in, quadrupling the sound. It shook the house to the core, vibrating louder than a pneumatic drill. I felt the sudden jump of Edward underneath me, and then his warm arms grab me and hold me tighter than he ever had before. It almost choked me as I fought the growing power in my limbs, which was Elliot fighting back. This was one thing I would not lose.

I struggled and struggled, pushing Elliot back where he came from, back into the depths of my mind, where I could escape him and his gifts. As I thrashed in Edwards grip my screams grew louder and more forceful each time.

Someone had to help; this battle was one that had just taken a turn for the worst. Elliot had changed the odds, I was losing. Fast. My limbs were going numb again, my throat closing up. As Edwards demanding questions and Carlisle's soothing words dimmed and almost disappeared, one thing stood out in the corner. One noise, louder and more deafening than Elliot's cackling laughter. Someone was crying, no, someone was in hysterics. Renesmee.


	16. Chapter 16 Explanations

**Hey guys! :) Well I hope this helps explain things…its getting dramatic! I suggest preparing yourself for a few gruesome things, and most of all, keep the reviews coming! **

**Well enjoy, and if you have any questions, just drop me a message.**

**Just a tip, make sure you pay attention to Aariks passage, or you may not understand parts of the story, especially the ending!**

**~ Bryyyy!**

**

* * *

**

**Aarik POV**

To hell with helping that lot. I desperately needed to hunt; I needed to feel the satisfying rush of human warmth quench my growing thirst. Under instruction to stay away from any humans in the neighbouring area, I was at a loss where to find any that would taste of this delicious lonesome town. I enjoyed picking them off one by one, members of small villages, where people searched for their lost loved ones. But the part I most enjoyed? Staging their deaths. Car crashes, hangings, suicide, oh _it was so much fun._

James had often told me I was sick, but the kid can shut his fat gob as far as I'm concerned, I follow no rules, not for him, not for anyone, and that I wasn't going to change anytime soon. I made a mental whistle to James, he didn't like to participate in my homicidal activies, but he was never one to turn down a feed.

**Bella POV**

The bubbling pain in my arms and legs was getting greater by the second; it was like burning, all over again, but much much worse. I thrashed against the marble floor of the kitchen – where I had been moved, part of Carlisle's plan to calm me down, and help me fight off Elliot, so far not so good. It seemed like I still attracted the danger, and the guilt of the pain I was putting Edward through as he watched me in pure agony, was unbearable.

"Look Elliot, I don't care what you want, but beat it!" I managed say, through heavy strained pants.

"Oh but darling, the fun is only just beginning!" His familiar throaty laughter followed, and as it rang in my ears, I began to lose hope. I had pulled the Cullen Coven through hell in the past couple of years, it was a miracle that they still cared for me, and helped me through my transition. Heck, it was a miracle that Edwards love for me had stayed strong through it all. That I was so very grateful for.

"How sweet!" Elliot cooed in my mind sarcastically, I'd forgotten that he would hear every thought of mine, and would have access to all my memories. Memories I didn't want to share, memories that I would not share.

I was not going to put up with this, not anymore. I was done being the weak one, and I was done being the one that had to be protected, and not the protector. I was married and I had a child, a child that was being put through a traumatic experience right this moment, and from my memory of her tears, was not coping. The confusion of my daughter brought tears to my eyes, and I was soon sobbing.

That seemed to do the trick, momentarily Elliot's hold over me was loosened, enough for me to be able to talk, and for me to cry and scream. Edwards's lips slammed down on mine and he held me as my body shook violently and my howls filled the room. The second thing I felt was the warm hand of my daughter clutch mine, and those scared brown pits staring wide eyed pooling into mine.

That was when I first realized I was as scared as her.

"Carlisle, Bella needs to know, NOW!" Edwards's voice and body language became urgent, but I was more focused on keeping my winning fight up, and what Carlisle was having an internal battle over.

"Now." Edward growled, the noise surprising everyone in the room. Esmes put an around Carlisle's shoulder and gave him a tender peck on his cheek, that one action making up his mind. Within milliseconds he was by my side, right next to his son, crouched onto his legs, hovering over me.

"No one fought at the battle, except Aarik and James. We weren't needed."

"What?" I blurted out, scowling at Edward. Why did they go, if they knew they weren't needed to defeat them? But before I could ask, Carlisle continued, his brow creasing into one sharp line.

"We didn't know…about Aarik. It was a horrible slaughtering. They fell like dominoes in front of our eyes. He'd used his…gift, to massacre the lot, in one go."

I blinked rapidly, staring at Carlisle. What the hell was Aariks gift? And how had he used it for such…evil. I had known he was, from the moment I set eyes on him. Pure evil, with the words of an angel. Anything for a fight.

I gave my husband and my daughters hand an extra hard squeeze and I laid my head back and stared at the ceiling, the dull vibrating of Elliot trying to regain control of my mind and body somehow becoming less important.

"Aarik is a _sympath_."

Those four words hushed the room instantly, six sets of eyes a mix of fear and confusion. The confusion being mostly me. What was a sympath…? And as if he had heard my thought, Carlisle yet again continued, his voice lower and more careful now.

"Where we use our hands to fight, a sympath uses their mind. It takes them seconds to infiltrate the barrier between your most precious thoughts, feelings and memories, and the outside world. Once they're in, they can do what they like. You are their pawn, their puppet. They could go get you to make them a cup of tea…or slit your stomach in half and plunge it right into your heart. They are the most dangerous type of being, something to be greatly feared by all races. Seconds and it's over, for good.'

It was news to me why the rest of the female Cullen's didn't know about them, and why only the boys knew. So, we'd let a sympath into our home, and let him unleash his most powerful gift on the battlefield, beside our loved ones. Wow, I really had done it this time.

"Aarik is not to be trusted." Edward said, the first thing he had said since his unexpected outburst, but after he had spoken, his face crumpled and he stared at the floor. He wasn't telling me something, a vital something.

"Edward, you know it's the only thing we could possibly do for her."

"Why does it have to be the only possibility? Bella can fight him." Edwards same old pained expression covered every inch of face. The same face he used when he left me, when he found out about the new-borns, and when he began the struggle to keep me alive when James had taken a disliking to me. Something big was up.

I watched as my husband and his father discussed my fate, if only I knew what they were talking about, would I be able to choose what would happen.

"So right…tell me, what's the only possibility?" I clucked my tongue and glared at Edward with my head tipped to the left.

"Let Aarik-"

But he was cut off by Alice's deathly scream.

"_**CHARLIE!"**_


	17. Chapter 17 Charlie

**Hi! Long time since I updated, but I thought I'd add another chapter and see what happened… Enjoy :)**

**Bry ~**

Before I knew what I was doing I had jumped out of the bed that I had been placed so carefully on, and fuelled by adrenaline, fury and fear, had sped towards the scream. I had no target, for I didn't know what had happened, to be honest I didn't even know who I was going to. But my body was pulling me to my target, the pungent smell of my father the only thing I could focus on. Edward hadn't been fast enough to catch me; my fear had won over this time. I knew something was wrong, I could feel his heart's irregular beat down to my very core.

That's when I smelt it, impossible to miss, the smell of freshly spilt, irresistible red heaven. As If someone had punched my breaks I crashed to a halt in front of the door that was a wall between my father and me. It was his, how could I not know that. Alice? No, Alice would never… could she?

Suddenly the questions became too much, now fuelled by paranoia I almost flew through the wall, only to be met with a sight that would be very in my nightmares, if only I could dream.

Blood was everywhere, up the walls, over Esme's crystal clean table, staining the carpet. It was a murder scene, and my father was the victim. His powerful human arms were still thrashing, a sign of life, but they were slowing by the second, each time his arm hit the ground was a pull on my heartstrings. And who was behind him, his mouth to his jugular, his face pure bliss?

_Aarik._

**Carlisle POV**

Bella stood stock still in front of me, but I didn't even have to ask, I could sense the devastation that met her eyes, through the smell of spilt blood, Charlie's spilt blood. Waiting for her to speak was no option, Aarik didn't look like her was going to stop anytime soon, and we all knew that human bodies would only hold out for so long.

I stepped forward and spoke loudly and clearly, trying to hide the fact I was shaking uncontrollably inside.

"Aarik you shall stop."

He lifted his eyes to meet mine, his gaze still powerful as ever, the deadliest predator our world had to offer.

"Why?" He said softly, a voice not fitting to someone like…him.

"Because you are killing my father." Bella interrupted before I could reply, her voice angelic and not overwhelmed in the slightest. "You stop, now. Before I kill you."

To my utter surprise, and clearly to the surprise of Alice who was still cowering behind me, Aarik dropped Charlie immediately, his face changing. Before our eyes he rose to his feet, the perfectly formed muscles in his legs contracting, the useless veins in his body a prominent feature on the surface of his skin. He was perfection, sculpted out of solid marble.

"Oh." Aarik pronounced the word so very carefully; ever since I had known the vampire he had always been a man of very few words. As if words never mattered, but then I guess if you were a sympath, words wouldn't matter.

Bella stepped forwards and met his obvious challenge; he was beginning to assess her body, her mind and her strength. She was about to be put in danger, hell, she had been in danger the moment Aarik had stepped into my house, and I had let it.

"I am very sorry Princess." Aarik whispered and bowed the top half of his body. "I am truly sorry; I did not know he is your blood." He bowed again.

Bella's face mirrored the shock on all our face, Aarik never apologized, Aarik never spoke kindly, and Aarik was not this person that stood in front of us, _full stop. _Esmes, Alice and Edward rushed to Charlie's side, they would save him. But for now, we had to deal with this monster, let alone what was going on in Bella's head still.

Aarik put a hand on my daughter in laws shoulder, and met her glower full on.

"Please forgive me Princess; I had no intention to harm your blood."

A deep growl rumbled in the room as Bella put her hand on Aariks.

"Who are you?"

"I am Aarik, son of Wrath."

"More." Bella's words were firm, demanding, and her curiosity clearly winning.

"My name is Aarik, first son of Wrath, son of Wrath. I am a sympath, I was bred to destroy. I come from a long lineage in Germany. The vampire I brought with me is my brother, second son of Wrath, son of Wrath. We were called to assist you with, a little problem. I have not come to harm you, or your blood, and I stand before you to ask for your forgiveness."

"I suggest you keep talking…" Bella said, her eyes flickering between Aarik and her father who was being treated.

**Bella's POV**

I sensed Carlisle and Edward switch places behind me, after all Carlisle was the doctor, and the oldest vampire here; the one with the most control. I trusted him to fix Charlie, but that didn't stop the heartbreak that was happening inside me. The man, monster, in front of me had attacked my father, and brought him closer to death than I could bear to imagine. The vampuric side of me was angry. Fury was boiling in my blood, and my body was slowly getting into position to attack, I was beginning to go past the point of going back, I was no longer in charge of what was about to happen.

"_You wouldn't do it. It's not you."_ Elliot's nasty teasing voice entered my mind dully once again, and that's what pushed me over the very edge.

I lunged.


	18. Chapter 18 The Prophecy

**Oh my god, I'm so sorry for the delayed (a very long delay) update on my story, I've been so very busy with life! But hopefully I'll get back into a routine. That's if you want me too! So, I may be a bit rusty, but here we go again!**

**~ Bry**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Aarik did not resist, he didn't even move. In fact, he let me do it. He was limp as I tore into him, I knew he felt the pain as I saw and felt him wince, his body convulsing underneath me, but he kept a straight, expressionless face. He almost looked as if…he felt like he deserved the punishment. Why an earth was he calling me Princess? I was no Princess I was…Bella. Plain old Bella, vampire or not.

I don't know how much time passed; it could've been a whole day for all I knew. I hadn't intentionally gone out to kill Aarik, and I knew I hadn't as I could still feel the faint infrequent intake of breath that he was taking, trying to taste my emotions, to see if he was forgiven, or at least If I was calmer. He was completely and utterly infuriating. After one last swipe to his wounded, cracked face, I stepped back and glowered at him, an emotion that rarely crossed my normally serene face.

'Why?' My voice was crackling, the word getting stuck in my dry throat.

"I am truly sorry, Princess.' Yet another bow of his head.

I sighed in exasperation. 'Why do you keep calling me that?'

"Why Miss, you are a Princess.' He bowed his whole body (and blimey there was a lot of it), as for the fifth time he repeated the P word.

"I think you'll find she is a Mrs.' Behind me Edward stood, anger seething in his words. 'And you will take a step back; I find you are too close.'

Aarik glanced at me and then back at Edward, and then wordlessly agreed. He retreated slightly, backing up against the wall of Carlisle's house, his empty, cold eyes watching me intently, the wounds on his face slowly beginning to heal.

'I hope I have not hurt yo-' He began, but I put a long white finger to my lips and stared at him intensely.

'_Princess eh? Not you Bella. That would be ridiculous!' _Elliot's voice broke as he cackled with laughter inside my head, so he was back; momentarily I had forgotten my earlier ordeal. _'Hello, Bella? You can't ignore me forever, after all I'm NOT leaving you.'_

Ignoring him I licked my quivering lips and shifted my weight to my opposite foot, human habits I was training myself to do more often. Guilt was setting in, but I shouldn't feel guilty really? He had hurt Charlie. Charlie. Oh. I frantically backed into Edward, who, Bless him, wrapped his arms around me holding me still.

'He's been taken away Bella. Carlisle will care for him. He's doing okay, some Vitamin B and rest, and he'll be as right as rain.' My husband whispered softly, so quietly that even I was lucky to hear.

"Princess, if I may…' Aarik looked at me, waiting for my permission. But, permission for what? I was so damn confused.

'What?' I snapped, my eyes narrowing, a scowl covering my face, hiding any signs of worry.

'You appear…confused. I wanted to explain.' I gestured for him to continue, waiting for yet another bomb shell to hit me, but then, that's what life was like with the Cullen's. 'I am ancient, by far the oldest vampire in this area, in this country, in my own country, in these surrounding countries. But I am second to only one – yourself. I am your loyal servant, and I always have been. We have been waiting for this day for so long. When I heard about the war you were fighting, I knew our prophecy was coming true. You are the new-born Princess, the one that will lead us to eternal glory.'

Eternal glory? Princess? Servant? WHAT? Okay, too much for one day. In fact, too much for me all together, period. Taking on the role of wife and mother had been a huge life change, but saviour? Heroine? Okay, not cool.

I looked at Aarik suspiciously. 'Lead who to eternal glory?'

"My clan, we are as old as the stars. We have been in Germany since it was first conquered by Julius Cesaer. We are the eternal dead.' As he spoke the last few words, he lifted his torn shirt to reveal a glorious tattoo of an eagle, just above his thigh. It was absolutely magnificent.

'Okay. So, what prophecy?' I was learning to hold myself more appropriately, look less worried and confused. He was what he said, death.

'It was foretold, a young girl would be given to this mortal world, and would grow up in the Land of the Sun, as every other child. But once she had turned into one of our kind, she would suffer for us. Make the sacrifice. That sacrifice would be her mind. From then on she would be ours. Her mind would be controlled by those who had the power to control the mind, someone who could take over her whole body, and become one. She would be the vessel for our higher being. Our God.'

Oh…shit. I was in for it now. As the words sunk in, it clicked. I was the sacrifice. Elliot's capturing of my mind was part of the prophecy. I was the vessel. I was in the process of losing my mind, and becoming some messed up Princess for a group of vampires who had spent thousands of years waiting around for an innocent, pure teenage girl in which they could ensnare at use for their own wicked attempt at glory. I was certainly in it this time; I'd take the awkward meetings with the Volturi any day. Why hadn't I taken up teaching Biology like I had wanted? Mmm… maybe something for the future. Oh yeah, the future I was about to be denied. Silly me, that must've slipped my mind.

'And what If I disagree?' My eyes met his, a firm look.

Behind me the rest of my family were as silent as the voice in my head had now become. I could feel Edwards sharp breathes on my neck, and Emmett drumming his fingers on his thighs, his mind probably in a completely different place. Rosalie was accessing Aarik; he eyes frequently settling on his tattoo which seemed to be causing her a great deal of problems. Alice and Jasper were stock still, not even a breathe escaping their lips. It appeared no one knew quite what to do, as even Alice hadn't expected this.

'I'm afraid you have no choice. You are our Princess, whether you like it or not.' Aarik replied, his voice rising to a while new frightening level. 'No choice…' He finished, whispering now.

How would I get my way out of this one? Not so easy. I could hardly run, he was older than I was, and much, much faster. My freedom would be stolen if I did not choose wisely. But how the hell could I have planned for this one? What would Renesmee do without a mother…? Rosalie. She would care for her. Edward would cope. Charlie would know I had done it out of love. The others would understand one day, how I didn't have a choice, how my future had been planned for me before even my oldest ancestors knew. Funny, being a vampire wasn't so appealing right now. I could do with fainting, and getting myself out of the situation for a short while. But I would have to make up my mind soon, and strangely I knew what I wanted to do. If this was my fate, I would have to accept it. My love for Edward would let me do this, to keep him and my precious daughter safe. Even if it was not the life I had wanted.


End file.
